Crimson Sight and Golden Light
by Casa Circe
Summary: Kouryu encounters a new person with an equally dangerous and enigmatic personality. Will he prove to be an ally or a foe? SaiyukiEscaflowne crossover. Pls R and R! Thanks


Crimson Sight and Golden Light 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Escaflowne or Saiyuki. That's the point of writing fan fiction, now isn't it?

**NOTE:** This concoction has been the result of my wild and overactive imagination as well as my fondness for these two characters. I hope that it isn't TOO dull. Reviews shall solicit immense shows of my gratitude. Please leave one. That would make my life more bearable. Thank you.

Chapter 1: A Flash of Crimson 

_10 years ago…._

Sunset on an autumn day.

Just when you thought that the surroundings couldn't get any redder, the sky seemed to be ablaze as it welcomed the coming of another warm evening. To make things even worse, a light breeze was stirring the dry, cracked leaves from their stillness in the trees, causing them to shower upon the yard at the back of the temple, much to the dismay and annoyance of a young monk's apprentice.

The scene would have evoked a look of awe and wonder from a poet but reality was much too harsh for the beautiful golden-haired boy. His deep, unreadable gaze focused on the myriad of leaves in various shades of red floating down from the treetops onto the yard where his wooden rake lay waiting. A small one fluttered in the breeze and fell on his face, breaking his momentary trance. He blew it away impatiently and resumed his tedious task.

_Rake, rake, rake.._

The crimson pile of decaying leaves grew but the yard still seemed to be teeming with their taunting redness. There seemed to be no end to them, at least, not this afternoon. It was a vexatious circumstance.

_Rake, rake, rake.._

A mischievous gust of wind teasingly blew some leaves away from the top of the nearest pile. A menacing darkness spread over the lovely features of the young boy. He knotted his brows in exasperation as he watched the fruit of his labor diminish before his eyes. The forces of Mother Nature seemed to be conspiring to piss him off on this afternoon.

_Ch, _thought he, _how annoying. So much for finishing before dark._

He surveyed the sea of red leaves around him in irritation, his garnet eyes fixed with an expression of utter loathing for the ruses of Mother Nature on this glorious evening. Indeed, an idyllic sight for poets. But he was not poet.

He glanced at the trunk of an old poplar tree, expecting to see a small line of smoke rising from behind it. But he saw nothing. After all, his master, Komyo Sanzo, was out on one of his preaching expeditions and was not due back for a fortnight. _He was probably out in some remote provincial hamlet where people were kissing the ground that he walked on and giving him all sorts of fancy gifts, _thought the young disciple. And it was just like his master too. Komyo Sanzo had a remarkable charisma that seemed to charm anyone into utter awe. It even worked on him at times.

The young man remembered a similar afternoon when he caught his master smoking behind the poplar tree. He suggested to the older man to find a more discreet place to do that or to just burn all the leaves in the yard and so save him the trouble of raking them up. Komyo Sanzo had replied with a small chuckle, as was his habit. The boy had ignored the bright smile that was directed at him at the time.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a taunting giggle from behind the temple. He didn't bother to turn around even if he heard the hurried shuffling of feet.

_Idiots. They don't even bother hiding their pleasure at my hardship. Ch._

Well, if there was one thing beneficial about staying here all evening raking leaves, it was that he wouldn't have to face those simpering morons for dinner. He enjoyed his solitude.

It wasn't as if they enjoyed his presence either, he with his almost feminine beauty, his haunting gaze and his sharp remarks. He was both a wonder and a threat and they did not know how to deal with such an enigma. They made fun of him behind his back (though almost always he could hear their spiteful comments) and told tall tales to each other about his eccentricities. But deep inside, all of them were very afraid of him, afraid of what he might do. It was human nature, after all, to be afraid of what one doesn't understand. Even Shouei, who was the only one aside from his master who showed him some respect, was secretly afraid.

_Who needs those morons, anyway? _, he thought, _They and their snide remarks and their idiotic antics, who do they think they are anyway? They're all just stupid._

With such angry reflections, he continued his tiresome task in serene silence.

Rake, rake, rake… 

A flash of crimson.

He paused in mid-rake. The color was so vivid, so stunning. Almost like blood. After a few minutes, he shook his head. It was probably just one leaf that flew by him. The fatigue of the afternoon was getting to him. _ I'd better finish this quickly, _he mused as he resumed his dreary task.

**_Hey._**

A voice, soft , childlike and yet chilling at the same time.

This time, he just dropped his rake. This was getting really strange. All this raking was causing him to hallucinate. Not a good sign. But he was certain that he did hear a voice, accompanied by the flash of crimson pupils.

_What the hell is going on? _, thought he with exasperation.

And from the depths of his mind, a voice replied. **_I don't know. What's wrong with you?_**

That stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the same voice he had heard earlier.

_Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my mind?_

_**Who are YOU? And you're in MY mind!**_

Things were getting out of hand. He had to stay calm. It would take more than some imaginary, eerie voice to unnerve him. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe it was his alter ego or something. Whatever it was, there had to be some sort of rational explanation for what was going on here. He was going to get a grip of the situation.

_Ok. Let's figure this out. Who are you?_

**_Humph. Why should I answer you?_**

A vein was throbbing in his head but he persevered.

_I asked first._

**_Fine. _**At this, he could almost sense a pout, but the reply was in a haughty, dignified tone.

_**My name is Dilandau Albatou, member of the Elite Military force of the Zaibach Empire.**_

Zaibach Empire? Where the hell was that? And what would they do with kids there, if indeed this Dilandau guy was as young as he seemed. Once again, his musings were interrupted.

_**Hey. I think it's time YOU tell me who you are.**_

Stupid, arrogant kid. Fine, he'll play along, only because he was curious.

_My name is Kouryu and I am a disciple of the great and distinguished monk Komyo Sanzo._

It was the kid's turn to be silent.

_Well?_

_**Are you from Gaea?**_

_What's that?_

_**This world.**_

_No. Are you from Tougenkyo?_

_**What's that?**_

_Pretty much this world._

_**No.**_

Now this was getting weirder and weirder. Not only was he communicating with a being who may or may not exist in his imagination, he was also confronting the possibility of this kid's being some sort of alien creature. Not that he didn't seem like it but the idea was something Kouryu didn't relish.

_How'd you get into my head?_

_**I dunno. You got into mine. I've been lying here alone for days now, trapped in this cold room.**_

_Where are you anyway?_

_**Like I said, in a cold, dark, room, lying on a table.**_

_A table?_

_**Yeah. I've been lying here ever since I can remember. Ever since I saw them.**_

_Them? Who?_

_**Those nasty men in black cloaks. They told me my name and who I was. I don't like them at all.**_

****Sounded familiar. _How old are you anyway?_

**Five. At least that's what it says on this thing around my neck.**

That's pretty young. He was surprised such a young kid could be so – haughty.

**How about you? How old are you?**

_Thirteen._

_**Oh.**_

_Don't you have a family or something? Parents? _But something inside him, told Kouryu that he already knew the answer. For this kid was somehow so much like him somehow.

_**I don't remember anything like that. All I remember is that I suddenly woke up here in this room and a bunch of men in dark capes were looking at me and smiling. They looked like bad men. I don't like them.**_

_What will you do then?_

_**I don't know. I was all alone here until I saw you.**_

_Saw me? How?_

_**I'm not sure. I was feeling so dark and alone here in this cold room. I hate being alone. And then I saw you. There was a light in the darkness, and you were there, standing, alone.**_

_Are you sure it's me?_

_**Who else could it be? No one else is in this room. And you're somewhere else.**_

Kouryu was getting more baffled by the minute. How could Dilandau SEE him? And yet all he could hear of the young boy was the voice in his head. He couldn't bear to imagine what had been done to that kid in that "cold, dark room" by the "men in black capes". No doubt it was something unpleasant. Dilandau seemed to be something like a guinea pig for an experiment. That was horrible. Kouryu frowned at the thought and then checked himself. The boy might be able to read his thoughts. The truth might be too hard for a child.

Then again, this Dilandau didn't seem like a normal five-year-old. For one thing, he acted older than his age. _Not to mention quite arrogantly, _Kouryu mused. _Humph, this kid was definitely something else. _

_**Hey, Kouryu, are you still there? Hey! Hey!**_

He was jerked out of his solitary thoughts once more by the persistence of the child's voice. Its tone was different now, more intense and with a hint of desperation. If Kouryu didn't know any better, he'd say that Dilandau was in tears. But Dilandau's type would rather die than show weakness, even in the depths of someone else's mind.

_**It can't be. I'm alone again. Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me alone!**_

_Shut up._

A sound like a sigh of relief.

_**Well, you should have said you were still there, darn it.**_

_Why should I care?_

_**Because!**_

_You're a brat._

_**So are you.**_

_What do you know about it?_

_**We're the same. I know it somehow.**_

_What? Why? How could YOU possibly know?_

_**I can't really explain but I know that maybe we can reach each other like this because we're the same somehow. Or something. Just don't leave without saying so.**_

_Why should I follow your orders?_

_**Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone.**_

At this, a chilling fear ran down Kouryu's spine. This kid was in a worse situation. He had no one to guide him, no one to pluck him from the river to give direction to his life. Dilandau was, somehow, still drifting. But the "bad men" he was talking about would surely come back to manipulate and use him. Kouryu felt that Dilandau possessed some nameless power, which would be exploited by those who were in the know. It was a sad little story really but he wasn't going to be all choked up about it.

_Shut up. I'm still here._

_**Good.**_

How annoying. But the same time, the kid's voice helped to fill the dreary emptiness of the silence. Aside from Komyo Sanzo or Shouei, there was really no one Kouryu could call a friend. Not that he wanted one. Not that he NEEDED one. But he had to admit that it was a little comforting to have someone (even if he was just inside your head) to talk to who would not look down on your strangeness or resent your sharpness. It certainly countered the deafening silence.

_What do you want?_

_**Not to be alone.**_

_You're that scared, aren't you?_

_**I just hate being alone. It feels so, so empty.**_

_I know about that._

_**I have something to ask you.**_

_What is it?_

_**Can you see me?**_

_Huh?_

_**I can see you, clearly. You are bright, really bright. **_

_But how?_

_**Well, in my mind, when I close my eyes, it is clear, there is a bright light and a boy standing in the light. And that's you I think. You're the brightness.**_

Too stunned at such a strange description of him, Kouryu nearly forgot to reply.

_**So, can you see me, too?**_

_I'll try._

He shut his eyes tight and concentrated on that part of his mind where the voice was coming from. A vision, blurred at first, but gradually gaining clarity manifested itself.

A room, with cold, dark, metal walls and shelves of various implements. Bottles of chemicals. Strange-looking machines. A lamp of an eerie bluish glow. In the center, a metal table. A small figure lying on top. A thin, pale, creature, pinned to the table with leather straps. The figure was clad in a sheet-like garment, almost like some sort of dress. A closer look.

A pale, angelic face. Silver strands of hair were matted with sweat on his pallid face. The boy had a gentle, almost feminine beauty. A familiar description, almost ironic. What was striking were his eyes. Those crimson orbs which seemed to have a dangerous glint in them. And a gaze that would pierce into the soul of the faint-hearted. Although still a child, Dilandau was already someone to be feared. His eyes were on fire, ablaze with unspeakable power.

_**Well, can you see me?**_

_Yeah. Now what?_

_**Nothing. **_

_What are we going to do, now?_

_**I dunno, really. **_

_I'm certainly not always going to be talking to you in my head, allowing your annoying little voice to interrupt my chores._

_**Hey, you're the one who came into my mind all of a sudden!**_

_Ch. Just shut up._

_**You shut up.**_

_You're such a kid._

_**Well, I am, you fool.**_

A small chuckle escaped his lips. _Well, yeah, that's true._

_**You were the light in the darkness. It was nice.**_

_Hm. Whatever._

_**Ch.**_

The sound of a door creaking open and a sliver of illumination entering the dismal room.

_**Someone's coming. Goodbye.**_

The moon was rising into the starless sky and the wind was getting colder.

_Yeah. And don't bother me again._

**_Humph. Same here._**

_Stupid kid._

_**Idiot Kouryu.**_

And then, he was gone, and the dark room had disappeared. All Kouryu could see now was the light of the harvest moon. There were some things that had no rational explanation, after all. Why bother finding out anyway. It would be a waste of time.

He looked back at the leaves and was shocked to discover that most of them had disappeared, leaving only ashes. As if they had been burned to the ground. He looked around him and no one was there.

After a few moments, Kouryu picked up his rake and trudged back toward the temple. _Well, that was convenient, _he told himself, _the kid's not as useless as I thought. _He took one last look at the starless night and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of fiery, crimson orbs look back at him from the pale moon.


End file.
